The Secret Keeper
by Laylacat11
Summary: When 16 year old Thalia finds a secret passage way in alfea she discovers something that should have stayed hidden. Weird things start happening and students begin disapearing. Can she admit her mistakes and ask the teachers for help. Or will all of the magical dimension be cursed forever.
1. Chapter 1: Heat Stroke

**Okay so this is my first fanfic so I'm open to criticism. I hope you like this story!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own winx club Rainbow S.R.I. owns it as well as Ignio Straffi and Nickelodeon I only take credit for my characters and the story line.)**

* * *

It was another boring day in another dull potions class Thalia looked at professor Palladium as she drifted into a silent slumber her eyes focusing on the wall behind him. It wasn't that his lessons were dull in any way shape or form. It was just she wanted to sleep, 'I'm so sleepy.' she thought almost drowning in her shutting down body. She hadn't slept in weeks and when she did try nightmares interrupted her peaceful dreams. She felt her eyes begin to lower as her eyelids drooped. Sleep was calling out to her and before she knew it she was out.

* * *

In her nightmare the darkness began to swirl around her as she ran for her life. Dark clouds of creature swarmed at her feet and lifted her in the Air. "Help me! Somebody Help!." She screamed out trying to think. The only plan she could think of was to run. Run as fast as she could. "c'mon, c'mon!" She muttered trying to keep her patience while waiting for the woman in clad black that always seemed to follow her in her nightmares to come back. 'This plan had better work' she thought to herself. It was getting cold and she could see her breath starting to form in front of her like fog on a clear night.

She hugged herself softly trying to keep warm as she ran. She knew she couldn't keep this charade up for long because she could already feel her breath starting to shorten. Her head began to pound her heart began to race. Before she knew it she could see specks of light dotting her vision. She could feel herself falling. Then it all went black.

When she tried to open her eyes she couldn't. In fact she couldn't feel or see anything. She began to panick. "Where am I?" She screamed. Then she heard a voice screaming at her, "Wake up, Thalia! Wake up!"

* * *

"Huh?" she muttered as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She opened her eyes just an inch and she saw the outline of professor Palladium along with the headmistress standing over her. "I can't seem to wake her Faragonda she just fainted right then and there in the chamber! I didn't notice until I brought her back, so the next thing I decided to do was to call you." Palladium whispered.

"It was the right thing to do Palladium, now please leave me to figure this out. You may go back to your class room." Faragonda replied heard the door close softly as Palladium left the room. Thalia then noticed she was in the headmistress' office. Mrs. Faragonda leaned over her slightly opened eyes. She frowned and whispered as she stroked Thalia's long blond hair. "Oh Thalia if you only knew what was happening to you. Believe me I tried to stop the transformation but, I was unable to, I was too late." Tears fell down her cheeks as she muffled a cry. Thalia had to hold herself back a from a gasp. 'I have never seen her like this!' she thought. That was her last thought as she fell back to sleep again.

* * *

She groaned and tried to move but, when she did pain lit her body like a fire with gasoline. Her whole body burned.

She felt so much pain and anger and she didn't know why. 'These aren't my emotions.' she though haughtily. "You are right young shadow keeper. For it is I, Macy, once again." A woman hissed into Thalia's ear. 'This woman looks very familiar' she thought.

The woman looked like a simple shadow, but Thalia knew better than that. She was the one who had sent her nightmares to haunt her.

The woman ran towards Thalia. Hand raised eyes burning with embers of a fire long since burned out. The hand grabbed Thalia's throat. She let out a muffled cry as fire singed her throat scorching her. She tried to scream out but no sound came. Soon she went blind from the pain as her body shook from the flames that had engulfed her. The woman laughed before whispering to the charred remains of Thalia, "this isn't the end, young shadow dreamer!"

* * *

Thalia opened her eyes, at first she couldn't see anything and the she realized it was still dark. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to fall asleep again but she could feel her eyes getting heavy. Slowly she sat up and tried to shake off the sleep that had surrounded her. Suddenly she gasped and fell down in pain as her head began to throb.

Suddenly her whole body began to shake as she ran out of breath. A hand clamped firmly on her mouth, making her scream muffled. She struggled to get away from him, she tried everything from squirming to ducking. Nothing worked.

She tried to get away from her captor but they held her down. "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." The soothing voice spoke," now I'm going to remove my hand and I don't want you to scream is that clear?" Slowly Thalia nodded her head in a quick reply. Her captor pulled their hand away from her mouth.

Soon she realized that her captor was a boy, he had long blond hair that curled at the ends. "Who are you?" is all that she managed to gasp before he raised a finger to his lips in a motion that could have only meant, 'be quiet or someone will here us.'

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this little starting chapter. If you want you can review of whatever. I would like to say thanks to those who take the time to read Thalia's story so thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beast Inside

"Calm down Thalia, I have something very important to tell you." The odd man whispered in her ear, "Now I'm going to remove my hand if you promise not to scream." Thalia nodded her head slowly up and down, up and down in a way to say 'I promise.' He slowly removed his hand but kept a watchful eye on her.

"Thalia be aware and be warned, don't follow any, you can trust no one. If you don't follow those rules than trouble will follow. Heed my warning Thalia."

He got up and walked away while Thalia lay dumbfounded and perplexed as to what he had meant by, 'trust no one, follow no one' It had made no sense. She heard the door open and then closed. Thalia closed her eyes at the sudden beam of light entering the room before opening them just a crack to see who had entered her room. It was Mrs. Faragonda. She walked over to the desk and placed Thalia's heart-shaped necklace on the desk before sneakily getting to the door but not in time to avoid crashing into Ophelia on the way out.

"M-Mrs. Faragonda what brings you here to the infirmary at this hour?"

"I thought I heard a noise and came to check it out I thought our student had awoken." She said with absolute guilt clinging to her eyes. Thalia coud not belive seeing how easily she had lied to Ophelia. She rose from the floor with straightened shoulders and walked away with such dignity that Thalia had to say would have made any royal jealous.

* * *

It had been almost an entire week after the odd man had visited her in the hospital wing. He had told her to keep quiet and had warned her to beware the shadows and to trust no one.

Now Thalia was in her dorm room with her roommate Rose. They had been friends the moment that they met when Thalia had literally crashed in to her at their freshman orientation. Both had been so nervous and afraid that when Rose tried to apologize all that came out was a loud squealing sound. This had made Thalia grin as she had asked the plaintive red-head if she would like to eat lunch together later.

Rose had replied almost a little to excited with a "Yes!" Later on when Thalia had found her dorm she walked in to find the red-head sitting on the bed in the left corner reading an incredibly old book.

When Thalia had walked over and greeted Rose who looked up at her with big green eyes and a maniacal smile on her face as she shouted, "Hey roomie!"

* * *

As Thalia thought these things as she lay in bed she got up and crept out the dorm and in to the hall way. It was then when she heard a soft whisper calling out her name._ "Thalia, Thalia, can you hear me dear Thalia?"_ She looked around and whispered a shout, _"who's there?"_

No one answered and the voice continued, _"Thalia, come to me Thalia." _This voice weaved its way into her thoughts and willed her out of bed. It forced her hand to turn the knob and to walk out into the hallway. Thalia began walking towards the voice but stopped when nausea hit her like a baseball bat. Her vision began to blur so she sat on the floor waiting for it to return.

The nurse had warned her about this and had told her to stay in bed for the next few days to calm down. But Thalia couldn't sit down she just wasn't that type of person who could sit around all day. She was the stone cold adventuress. The kind of person who never cried or told anyone her feelings.

When her vision returned to normal she began to go towards the voice that was calling to her earlier. She looked around and realized that she had unconsciously walked into the library.

"Hello anyone there?" She asked. when no one replied she looked around and caught movement in the corner of her eye. "Show yourself!" She screamed, fear rising inside of her tears threatening to spill out. Then unconsciousness hit her in a wave of nausea.

* * *

In her dream it was midnight as Thalia was making her way towards the west wing of Alfea when she heard someone following her. Her heart started racing as she wondered who could be up at this hour besides her. She hugged the wall and tried to blend in to the shadows as the sound of foot steps drew closer.

A faint light began to show in the hallway followed by a shadow. professor Griselda walked into the light. Thalia squished to the wall trying to get away from the light.

The professor wasn't alone a short little man stood by her side, though they were whispering Thalia could hear them perfectly clear.

"So she just passed out like that Griselda?" The little man whispered.

"So that I hear Wizgiz, it seems that Mrs. Thalia had a heat stroke."

"True it was rather hot that day, but I'm still having a hard time believing it."

Thalia gritted her teeth in anger as both Griselda and Wizgiz passed her by. They hadn't noticed her thankfully. She wouldn't have had a good excuse if they had caught her.

* * *

Thalia waited for what seemed like ages before slowly walking away from the wall back to the west wing of Alfea. She tried walking calmly but swiftly as it was the middle of the night.

When Thalia went to turn left to enter the wing she crashed into a wall. She fell hard on the floor. For a minute Thalia felt as if her lungs were ceasing as she tried to expel air. Then slowly her breathing went back to normal.

Rubbing the back of her head Thalia got up. 'What's happening?' she wondered, 'that wall wasn't there before, I must have turned down the wrong hall.'

When she turned around her hand brushed up on a piece of metal. She stopped and ran her hand over it again. It was a brass doorknob. SHe could feel the age in this door. She slowly tried to push open the door. It jammed. She pushed her shoulder on the door and gave it a sharp jab.

The door gave way and she fell to the floor into a room that was nothing but darkness. She let out a startled cry as a brush of cold air swished around her. Thalia rubbed her eyes in hope to rid the darkness and bring in the light. It had worked when she opened her eyes she realized she could see a little better in the ever boding darkness and what she did see scared her.

* * *

A woman who wore nothing but shadows stood before her eyes a soft brown. Her whole body seemed to glow as she reached out to Thalia and spoke. All the while looking into Thalia's piercing green eyes.

A voice that sounded like nothing but broken shards of glass, howled in her ear, "Thank you for freeing me from my long imprisonment." This sent a chill into Thalia's bones. She hadn't expected the woman's voice could be so chilling.

The woman pushed Thalia aside as she made her way outside the door. It took Thalia a while to realize what was happening. She quickly cast a spell on the door that created an electric fence around the woman.

The woman laughed as she spoke in a more soothing voice, "now Thalia do you really think that these binds can hold me? You of all Shadow keepers should know better."

Thalia stared out in horror as the woman broke free of her spell. "No!" was all Thalia could say as the woman walked out the door and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Thalia woke up screaming in the light of early morning. "Calm down Thalia." Her red-headed roomate Rose shook her awake.

Tears streamed down Thalia's face as she held on to Rose who now seemed to look shocked. Rose knew something had happened to Thalia was wrong because Thalia never cried.

Rose looked At her and said softly, "Explain..."


	3. Chapter 3: The Protector

**I hope you guys like this chapter I honestly think that this one is the best out of most of them. Hope you agree!( You all inspire me to continue writing this story)**

* * *

_Shadow creatures are nightmares from a whole realm in magix. Once there were people known as protectors who could control These Creatures.__The protectors could speak to them and listen to their problems, this worked well when the shadow creatures attacked magix two-hundred years ago. But a few years later a new shadow rose among the others, her name was Macy. She fought for shadow rights but lost. In her anger and jealousy she attacked Alfea but in the midst of all-out war she three masked hero's captured Macy. She now resides in the secret room of Alfea's west wing. Though she was put into a magical mirror forever. It is to this day that she remains there waiting to get her revenge. She still has the power she once had and now she's getting her revenge on the people who stuck her there._

_It was a dark night. All of Alfea was sleeping, Macy leapt up and crawled out of her tent. 'I'm going to win this war!' she thought as she grabbed the dynamite and crawled out of her tent. She snuck out sticking to the shadows._

_She crept up to the iron gate and squeezed through it. She giggled evil as she ran as fast as she could to the large front doors of Alfea._

_Alarms began to bellow and dark hooded forces grabbed the shadow woman. One of the three masked warriors grabbed her hands and held them behind her. The second grabbed her head and jerked her head down. The third opened a portal that glowed a vivid orange color._

_The masked people pushed her towards the portal but this time Macy waited before attacking this time and fought violently to get away from them. The wizard picked her up while she was struggling and pushed her to the ground. They weren't going to let her get away._

_"Your not getting away that easily shadow keeper." The second one rasped._

_They then threw her through the portal. That was the last that anyone saw of Macy, it was also the day the war ended and all shadow creatures lost the war and they became mocked and still are today. _

_Over the next hundred years the shadow creatures all died out, except one, Macy._

* * *

Thalia stood in the hall outside of metamorphosis class waiting for when the bell would ring for class to start. She looked around and for once she admired how professor Wizgiz decorated the room. It was an extremely bright and cheerful room that matched to his personality perfectly.

The bell rang as Thalia sighed and sat down in her seat while rubbing her eyes. This was the first class of the day and already Thalia was worn out. She felt like she could crawl up to the floor and sleep for a whole millenium. She hadn't slept well for what seemed like forever. She usually got two hours of dreamless sleep at night before the shadow woman awakened her in her dreams.

Snapping out her daze just in time as Professor Wizgiz walked in looking like usually did, green hat, yellow shirt, and his pointy shoes. Maybe he was a little too happy in the way he walked. He was really excited for some reason that Thalia did not indeed know. You could tell that when he reached his desk he was going to jump up and down in pure giddy excitement. Though he was a nice teacher he was also fairly strict. But on occasion he would let them goof off in class if they finished their work.

"welcome back class! Did you enjoy The Day of the Rose yesterday?"

"Yes Professor Wizgiz!" The class replied back.

One voice lagged in the warm reply, it almost sounded cold. All the kids looked around until realizing that it was Thalia. All eyes turned on her as students gave her dirty looks. The class had noticed that her fun enthusiastic nature was gone she seemed so glum and saddened. This made everyone worried because Thalia never showed her emotions she always hid them. In truth that was what had earned her respect among all the Magix schools, every teacher respected her harsh nature and encouraged it. It seemed that Professor Wizgiz noticed this aswell.

"Pick up the mirrors on your desk." Professor Wizgiz said, "Today were going to try to change our hair color."

He walked around the room before stopping right at Thalia's desk, she hadn't picked up her mirror she just looked at it glumly. He walked right up to Thalia before asking,

"Thalia are you all right? You seem gloomier today and there is a dark aura surrounding you."

When Thalia didn't answer this made professor wizgiz frown as he could see her worrisome expression as she sighed and laid her head down in exhaustion. He nudged her to make her a little more awake and asked if everything was okay and if she needed anything he and the other teachers were there for her.

* * *

In truth Thalia's face was worrisome but for a different reason than what wizgiz thought. She was worried because right there sitting on professor wizgiz's seat was his shadow grinning at her. 'I'm losing my mind!' she thought bitterly. The shadows were moving all around her so to prevent herself from seeing them she laid her head on the desk and whispered, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy."

Apparently Professor Wizgiz was still standing next to her and asked her, "Perhaps you should go to the infirmary Thalia." By the tone in his voice Thalia could tell that it wasn't an offer, it was a command. She got up from her desk and walked out of the classroom headed to the infirmary.

* * *

On her way to the infirmary she stopped. A shadow had followed her out of the classroom and was taunting her as she went along. Thalia walked towards it to scold it but it started running away. Thalia realized it had wanted to be chased and it was probably leading her into a trap but she still followed it.

The shadow led her to the west wing. It stopped at a door, one that Thalia was sure she had never seen before. The shadow waved it hand gesturing her to go inside. "No, it's probably a trap." She said aloud and began to turn around when the shadow grabbed her wrist and pulled it to the door knob. She tried to pull away but the Shadow was to strong for her and she gave in.

Slowly turning the knob she opened the door and found herself in a sense of De ja vous.

* * *

The room was covered in bright florescent colors. Decorations so fancy that it took Thalia several minuets to process it all. When she had processed it a hand rested on her shoulder and began speaking in an odd language. Thalia looked over her shoulder but saw nothing there.

A million thoughts were crawling through her mind, 'Who is talking? Where am I? Why was I led Here?'

Just as she was going to ask theses questions and many more she was pushed by the invisible force to the back of the room in front of a mirror with tiny golden chains linked around it. Thalia gasped as she looked at her reflection. It wasn't hers it was of a woman with long red-brown hair, green eyes, and a wide smile. She looked a lot like the Shadow woman who had been haunting her in her dreams. She had that seemed prettier the longer she stared.

"Hello child," the woman spoke her voice was so soothing Thalia almost collapsed by the tiredness she felt. "You must stay awake dear Thalia for tonight we have much to discuss."

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! (I'm so evil, haha!)Don't worry my fellow readers I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can. If you like you can review. And one last thing if you think that there is something I could improve on in my writing please P.M. me or if you don't have an account and don't want one just leave it in the reviews. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Macy

**Wow this chapter was a tough one to write! As always hope you guys like the story so far and find that this chapter has quite a few hints at what will come later in the story. Let's do this!**

* * *

The shadow woman laid out a small red and white checkered cloth on the floor for Thalia and her to sit upon. She motioned for Thalia to sit down and while Thalia did as she was told. The woman reached her hand into the ancient mirror and pulled out a picnic basket. She laid the basket down on the floor and spoke.

"I know you must be hungry after your long journey Thalia." She spoke in a faintly sweet motherly voice. It gave Thalia the chills all the wat up her spine. She wasn't used to motherly love.

"How did you know my name? And what journey are you talking about?" Thalia had asked but she wasn't only asking the Woman but herself as well. Her mind felt like it was going to explode as she was trying to soak up all this new information and keep from all these questions about to burst through her mouth. And just like a prayer heard from heaven, The woman answered one of many questions in her head.

"Millions of questions flow through your mind child but for now all that you can know is my name for the time is not yet correct to tell you of all you have bot yet learnt. You will know many answers to these questions that flow freely in your head in time."

Thalia was about to ask the woman how she knew what she was thinking but the woman had lifted a finger to her lips. A signal to be quiet. A signal Thalia only knew too well.

The woman reached her hand over and opened the wooden picnic basket and pulled out a number of food before saying, "My name is Macy,young protector, you would be wise to remember it as it will pop up in history later on."

"Protector?" Was all Thalia could get out, she was so confused but the way that the woman, Macy,had said made it seem like she knew Thalia long before she was born.

"You do not know what the word means?" Macy sighed, " I had feared that this would happen."

"what do you mean?" Thalia cried out.

Macy looked at her with long stricken eyes full of empathy, she opened her mouth to speak, "Young Thalia I envy you for being so ignorant in all this. Like the kids said in my day, 'ignorance is bliss in all of this'." and in that moment it was crystal clear that Thalia's out burst had shaken the woman.

"Only in time will you learn young Thalia, of the horrible truth about your past and of your people."

* * *

A large uproar had shaken the school. Classes were cancelled for the rest of the day after second period when the teachers realized that two of their students had gone missing the headmistress had called a meeting in her office.

"Are you sure she wasn't there Ophelia?" Professor Avalon asked.

"I'm positive professor, I had no one come to me for anything yesterday."Ophelia, the school nurse, answered back sharply.

Professor Avalon side, he had given up trying to figure this whole mess out. The only reason they were all here was because two students had disappeared. The last person to see the students were Wizgiz and himself. In fact Avalon had talked to Crystal only moments before she disappeared.

***Flashback***

_"professor Avalon?" Crystal asked raising her hand in the middle of his lecture and calling out when he looked past her. _

_"Yes Crystal?"_

_"May I be excused I'm not feeling all that well."_

_"Of course Crystal."_

_Slowly Crystal got up from her desk and walked out of the classroom and down the hall presumably to the infirmary. _

_As soon as she was out the door, Professor Avalon continued his lesson when out of nowhere an ear-piercing shriek sounded from the hall way. This had caused a malicious up roar as all the teachers ran out to see what happened. When they looked around nothing was there._

_Over the rest of the day the staff had been informed to be on their guard for anyone who seemed suspicious._

* * *

That was why they were here. Sometime during the night a note was slipped underneath Mrs. Fargondas door. THe letter read, _"and so it begins again."_ The ink that was used to write the letter was a terrifying red. It was the blood of a missing student, Crystal's blood.

"Now that you are all here I wold like to begin with the statement that Alfea is going into total chaos." Mrs. Griselda said woefully

"Now, now, Griselda we don't want to worry them any more than we should. As many of you already know or have heard rumors, yesterday two of our best students disappeared from their classes. From what we know whoever is responsible for this gained one of their trusts as they lewered them away from the hallways." Mrs. Faragonda spoke her voice wavering a little as she went on.

"Young Thalia went willingly as we found her belongings in her room that she had yesterday after professor Wizgiz instructed her to go to the infirmary. whereas Crystal had screamed when she when she had been taken."

"How do we know that Thalia wasn't kidnapped. Maybe she didn't have time to scream." Professor Palladium said standing a little taller after stating the prideful remark.

"True we do not know this Palladium but I am making it an inference because she had in fact not stopped at the infirmary when he had instructed her to do so."

This caused a major uproar as teachers began shouting their replies. The sound a door closing with a sharp thud. This caused the teachers to look up in alarm. A freshman walked through the door. She looked around at all the teachers nervously before speaking," I-I found this by the west wing." She held up a small backpack that all the teachers knew to well, it was Thalia's back pack.

* * *

Macy sat by Thalia on the blanket brushing a couple of Thalia's loose hairs to the side.

"I think that I should probably be getting back to my room now." Thalia remarked, all the questions and no answers that were swarming her brain for what had been hours were giving her a major headache.

"Of course Thalia I understand that but I must tell you that I cannot allow such a remark to unpunished."

"W-what do you mean?" Thalia whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Your a protector, and a protector must know her place."

"Protector?"

"Yes Thalia, you are a protector and the last one left alive I'm afraid, but that doesn't make you any less special or unimportant in my plan."

"P-plan?"

"To escape my prison, I need You, Thalia, as my little puppet."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Laylacat11**


	5. Chapter 5: Thalia Gone

**Okay so I went back and re-wrote my 3rd chapter so that it is a little better, I'm now in the process of changing a few things in the older chapters so I may or may not be posting new chapters for the next couple days for the sake of a better story. So if you want you can go and re-look at chapter 3, 2, and 1 I will post a better chapter 4 tomorrow.**

* * *

Professor Griselda was walking down the hallway lost deeply in thought. Millions of questions swarmed in her mind calling out to her for answers. It had been two days since the two girls had disappeared. When the young student had brought in Thalia's backpack to Mrs. Faragonda Griselda knew that something was up and she made it her duty to find out what. She had a sense of foul play once they had searched the backpack for any clues about what had happened to dear Thalia, she thought that they might find at least one clue but when they searched the bag they found nothing but a drawing of some shadow figure.

Unlike most kidnappings where the kidnapper took people with things in common such as looks, hair color, personality, or smartness. That was what was so odd about this case. Neither Thalia nor Crystal had any similarities at all. Crystal had brown hair where Thalia had a light blonde. Crystal's eyes were green, Talia's were an icy blue. They looked nothing a like.

Griselda threw her hands in the air in frustration. "This is so confusing! It doesn't add up!" She yelled out shaking her hands in fury. She lowered her arms as she calmed down realizing that the rest of the school was still sleeping. "It just doesn't make any sense" She mumbled under her breath. Her brain pounding like fists on a glass door. Her brain felt like it might shatter at any time. Griselda rubbed at her temples as her head began to feel dizzy. She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears of frustration. 'nothing makes sense anymore.' She thought.

She was trying to weed out the reason Thalia had been kidnapped. Thalia was one of the best in her year, it didn't make sense unless she considered that Thalia went willingly. 'No, she couldn't go willingly that wasn't Thalia's style.' She thought, Yes but Griselda you have to remember that Thalia's style was to snoop and find all the information she could before telling an adult. She was quick and arrogant. Of course it all made sense now, Thalia had gone willingly with the kidnapper to find out all she could. Thalia probably wasn't thinking straight, Wizgiz had said that she didn't look well when she left his classroom.'

Then there was Crystal, it made no sense why a kidnapper would take her, her family was poor so that ruled ransom out, She had no magnificent power, She was the weakest out of her year.

The sound of a muffled shout and a loud "bang!" Awoke Griselda out of her deep thoughts. Taking a deep breath she looked around and realized it was coming from a door not far from the west wing right around the corner from where Thalia's backpack was found. Griselda gasped, 'What if a student found Macy!' She thought, 'this is terrible!'

She ran to the room where the shadow queen resided. Mrs. Faragonda told her last year that an evil shadow ruler named, Macy, dwelled in the room. She was told that a very ancient mirror laid in the back of the room and held Macy captive. Griselda snapped out of the memory and tried the doorknob, 'Jammed! Darn it!' She would have to use force to get the door open. She took a step back and ran at the door shoulder first.

With a bang the door shot open throwing Griselda to the ground. Griselda hit the floor with a small thud. She got up feeling a stinging in her thy. she walked to the back of the room where she was told that was the place where the magical mirror was kept. It was Macy's Prison.

She walked to the back of the room and looked all around her before noticing a small glint of gold peeping out of an old dusty sheet. She ran towards the sheet and shoved the cloth aside. She stared at mirror but stopped when she saw Thalia laying on the ground in the mirror, Macy looming over her. She watched in horror as Macy Grasped Thalia's throat laughing evilly. "Now we will see how strong your magic really is shadow protector!"

"I'll never give in to you." Thalia gasped out. Griselda noted that Thalia's voice sounded weak and pathetic. Griselda didn't know what to do, she tried to move forward to attack Macy and to help Thalia, but she found that her legs wouldn't move. She tried pulling her legs up with her hands but she soon realized she couldn.t move any part of her body she was frozen. She had to face that she was frozen by pure terror watching the one student that the teachers all adored die in front of her.

Common sense stopped Griselda and made her think, 'How am I even going to get in the mirror. I can't do this on my own. I have to get the others.'

"Hang on Thalia I'm going to get help, just hang in there!" She yelled, running out of the room.

* * *

It didn't matter how hard Thalia fought back she would soon give into the darkness. Macy's hand was burning into Thalia's flesh she cried out in pain and tried to struggle free of Macy's grasp. "Let me go I'll never give into you!"

"You will eventually my dear." Macy giggled.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I am so sorry that it is so short and I would like to let you know that I am working on getting that minor problem fixed.**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Sign

**I'm back! Hope you like this chapter and oh,. yeah I went back redid a few chapters and well i hope you like the stroy a little better. The next few chapters after this one are going to be intense and I hope you will continue to read. **

* * *

Professor Griselda ran towards the door and rushed outside to get help. She ran down the west wing towards Faragonda's office thank goodness students didn't see her running if they had it would have been fairly clear that she was in complete distress. She turned around the corner and before she could stop her self she crashed right into the elfish professor Palladium.

"You should really watch where your going Griselda someone could have gotten hurt." Palladium said profoundly.

"There is no time for that now Palladium Thalia needs help!"

"Thalia? You found her! Is she okay?" Palladium yelled.

"No she's in desperate need of help, so come on we have to help her!"

* * *

While Griselda ran to get the others Palladium ran towards the west wing and into a room that he had never seen before. When he entered he stopped and looked around in awe as he saw the beauty that the room beseetched. 'This is no time for dilly dalling a student is in danger, posibly dead or injured badly. He jerked his face out and walked swiftly to the mirror Griselda described. It was there that he saw Thalia laying there unconcious and not breathing. He looked around but saw nothing of the shadow woman that Griselda had described.

He raced over to Thalia and knelt down by her side he checked for a heart beat. At first there was none and then he felt a small and faint beating. Just then proffessors Dufour, Wizgiz, Griselda, and Mrs. Faragonda burst into the room. Once they got to Palladium they each knelt one by one at Thalia's side.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dufour asked her mind racing as she stared at the lifeless body of one of her favorite students.

"I have no idea." Palladium whispered his eyes beginning to water.

"Do you think Ophelia will get here in time?" Wizgiz asked with a deep look in his eyes his voice shaking a little.

"I do wish she would hurry." Faragonda spoke. A kindred look in her eyes.

Griselda said nothing but looked on into the mirror. A thousand thoughts and questions filled her mind, 'Where is Macy? Why is Thalia like this? She looks so peacefull it's not right to see her so imobile.' Just when she thought she would burst Thalia gave a groan and her whole body shuttered. This made the teachers fold back on Thalia. She seemed to be waking up. It was either she was going to be okay or the first warning that her body was shutting down and this worried them greatly. Then it all stopped the groaning, the shutturing stopped so did her breathing. All was still.

"It isn't like her to be this still." Dufour said raising a hand to feel Thalia's forhead. It was warm. A little to warm for Dufour to have been comfortable with. "I just wish Ophelia would get here faster!" she cried out.

* * *

Just in the nick of time Ophelia arrived. She didn't waist time looking at the decor but instintaniously ran towards Thalia and bent down checking her vitals and using a magi-scanner to analize Thalia's body.

"Just like usall your very punctual." Griselda said as all the teachers looked at her. "Sorry I'm just a little on edge." She said her whole body feeling with shame.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dufour aasked her voice cracking a little as she looked at Thalia.

"I'm afraid I won't know until I get her into the infirmary. She is stable for the moment though." Ophelia said.

All the teachers looks of worries were replaced with a look of sadness and releif. Proffessor Palladium lifted Thalia up careful not to bump her he gently walked out of the room cradling her in his arm. He walked carefully to the infirmary. On his way there he could see the students watching and poking their heads out of their dorms and whisper to eachother. Palladium caught only a few of these whispers and most of them were questions like, "Is Thalia okay?" "Whats wrong with her?"

He ignored this and the sound of the other teachers feet shuffling behind him. He turned the corner and wlaked into the infirmary and carefully sat her down on an empty bed.

* * *

It had been hours ago that Thalia had been out into the infirmary. The teachers all sat around mumbling to eachother while Ophelia's scan was being completed. They all stared at the whit door that led into Ophelia's baby blue office. Some of them dreading for the time when its knob was pulled and the news would come. Others weree dreading the news part of the equation and feared for Thalia's life. One in particular was Dufour she was probably the one who was most un-emotionally stable out of all of them. She tried looking at the door but her thoughts couldn't bare it so she looked away and looked at Thalia instead.

She was pale and her hair was a mess. If Thalia had been awake to see her reflection in a mirror she would have freaked and screamed so loud that the mirror would break. The thought of this happening brought a sly smile on the older womans face as she gentluy felt Thalia's forhead. Just as Dufour's hand made contact with Thalia her forehead glowed and brilliant blue lines intertwined around her skin making odd circular paterns on her face, arms, and hands.

The teachers all stared at Thalia, the odd paterns had made a map. A loud click made the teachers jump and Dufour removed her fingers from Thalia. The light stopped and all the blue lines streaked to a starshaped birthmark on her temple. The loud click had come from the door that led to Ophelia's office.

"I have the results." She said a look of depression and deep confusion on her face.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the chapter and I will be posting Chapter 7 when I can! Review if ya' want.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Light

**Sorry I didn't get to post this chapter up sooner I kinda hit a writer's block but I for one love the ending of this chapter and I hope you guys do to.**

* * *

The door knob turned open and the white door was pushed gently as an older woman walked in, her hair was brown and her eyes gentle. Ophelia stepped out. Clearing her throat she cried out "I have the results."

All eyes turned to her a sense of dread running through each and every one of them. It seemed as if they all held their breath as Ophelia began to speak.

"The results show nothing. I have no idea what happened to her."

"What?" They all cried out in unison.

"How can you not know what happened to her?" Griselda screamed out towards the elderly woman.

"This isn't happening." Dufour said softly. Her eyes began to water and her voice shook. It was clear that she was in denial.

Palladium stood up and moved over to Dufour and put his arm around her in an effort to comfort the sobbing woman. "It is all going to be okay." He whispered to her.

She pushed him away and screamed, "It is not okay! Something is clearly wrong with Thalia she's in danger. Something is clearly happening to her. Something is wrong! How can you not deny this?" After she choked out those words she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

All of the teachers looked at her. Shock etched on their faces they had never seen her break down. She was always strong for them she was the one who never backed down even in a fight.

Breaking the silence Wizgiz asked the question that had burned in their heads, "What is happening to Thalia? Why didn't she go to the infirmary when I told her to?"

"I Know." Faragonda said as she looked each of the teachers in the eyes.

"What do you mean by 'I Know' Faragonda?" Wizgiz asked

Faragonda's voice shook when she replied "I mean that I know what has happened to Thalia. I knew what she was the moment she entered Alfea. She is a secret keeper"

"A Secret Keeper?" Wizgiz paused before saying more, "The don't exist anymore."

"I know." Faragonda spoke her mind turning trying to make sense of it all.

Thalia groaned and turned in the bed her whole body shook. This made everyone stop thinking at turn to look at Thalia it was clear that she was waking up. They watched as her face cringed up and she clutched to the bed. She was having a nightmare.

* * *

The last thing Thalia remembered was Professor Griselda calling out to her. Then it all just disappeared, the room, the voice, Macy. All of it was gone. Replaced with a darkness that surrounded her and made her feel so empty and alone.

"Where am I?" She screamed out into the black. A cold harsh laughter answered her cry. A hologram like face appeared in front of her. It was Macy's face and she looked at Thalia with grinning eyes and spoke, "You are in the depths of your very own soul from where your imprisonment is beginning."

"Imprisonment?"

"I now have control of your body dear Thalia you won't be able to see anything but the darkness from now on until forever you will serve the shadow queen."

When the last syllable was uttered the face disappeared leaving Thalia in her new prison. She slowly sat down upon the cold floor of the darkness and sobbed into her arms. She was so sick of fighting against the darkness. She was sick of all the things that had happened.

Memories flooded her vision and poured out of her mouth like tears. She remembered her first day at alfea, her best friend Rose and her worst enemy, Crystal. She remembered the good times and the bad times. THe memories seemed to light up her body and fill it with warmth. 'At least I'll never be cold again' She thought.

* * *

It was night-time when a scream had awoken Dufour from her silent slumber next to Thalia's bed. She had not left Thalia's side since the other denied her. She was trying to stay strong but it was to hard all these emotions had been bottled up inside her and then when Palladium tried comforting her she had burst.

Dufour jumped up suddenly alert. She listened for any more screams but none came. She looked around and realized maybe she was h earing things that were not there.

A faint blue light flew through the wall causing Dufour to look up. It was the same light that came out of Thalia. Dufour got up from her post and walked towards the light but the closer she got to it, it flew away. She ran towards it but it went through the window.

She turned around and ran out of the school and through the pink gates. She followed the blue light out into the forest of Alfea. THe light stopped and Dufour approached. She was so focused on the light that she didn't see the shadows moving. She was grabbed from behind and was pulled into the light.

* * *

**Once again thanks for reading I hope that you like how this story is going so far and I hope you like Thalia's journey so far. I'm excited to see where this goes. If you want or if it's your thing you can review or P.M. me**


	8. Chapter 8: Missing

The next day all the remaining teachers surrounded the small desk that lay in the middle of the room. They were all arguing to incredible strengths. A few even shouted at the top of their lungs just to prove their point to the other professor.

"How could she just disappear like that!?" Wizgiz shouted over the noise of chattering and arguing. His question was aimed directly at the elderly lady in the front of the room. Mrs. Faragonda.

"Quiet!" She creamed out into the room, "I don't know how this happened." Faragonda looked around and met the eyes of everyone of them. Her eyes fell on an empty chair in the corner of the room. Her heart felt empty as she remembered the lovable teacher who used to sit there. "Dufour was a well armed person. She was one of the best of us. I honestly do not know what happened to her but I promise you I will find her.

A sudden beeping noise rang in the air. The holograph messenger was glowing its usual green glow. All talking ceased. All eyes rested upon the answer button. Mrs. Faragonda got up form her seat and hurriedly crossed the room to answer the call. All eyes were trained and the teachers struggled to gain an ounce of the conversation being had but all they caught was Mrs. Faragonda's asking the question, "really?"

Ten minutes passed and the anticipation was killing all of them. Nervousness was eating them from the inside out. Avalon began to bite his nails in anxiousness. Wizgiz tapped his feet to a fast rhythm. Griselda picked at a scab on her hand. Ophelia kept her eyes on the floor examining the cracks and crevices in the smoothed stone. All of these things kept the sadness that all of them felt down. In truth they were all scarred. Sure they were worried when Thalia and Crystal had been missing. But now one of their own was gone as well. This meant war.

After what seemed to be a millennium Mrs. Faragonda walked over to them and sat down. Her back was no longer straight and her lady-like manner was all gone. She looked like nothing but a hollow shell. Her posture gone, her skin pale, she sighed and began to speak her voice was weathered and weary. "Headmaster Saladin called a few moments ago bearing bad news. It seems a body was found near their campus. One of the boys found it and told Codatorta right away. He in turn told Saladin."

Woe in his voice. Eyes watering. Professor Avalon asked the fatal question, "how do they know it is a student?"

"They don't. Saladin is just guessing. He says we are welcome to see for ourselves." She said almost chocking on the last sentence.

"Then that is just what we will do." Griselda said getting up and walking to the Dorr beckoning them to follow pursuit.

* * *

The teachers walked along the familiar path that they had crossed when Palladium took his class on their nature quest exam. Palladium led the way to Red fountain in a confident stride. As they approached the glistening school they found Codatorta and Saladin waiting for them.

"The remains are just over that hill." Saladin spoke gesturing his hand towards the hill that stood alone against the docile flat landscape. The Professors accompanied by Saladin and Codatorta began to walk across the grass towards the hill.

Professor Palladium made it first to the top of the hill. What he saw made him want to throw up. What he saw were the mutilated remains of a young girl. The other professor's made it to the top of the hill. Avalon and Wizgiz shrieked. Griselda looked at the remains a horrid expression on her face. Faragonda's looked at what remained of the young girl and sighed.

"Do you recognize her?" Saladin asked them all. He looked away from the body he couldn't stand seeing the horrified expression etched upon what remained of the girls face.

"I'm afraid I do" Palladium said, "Its Crystal."

"No, that can't be! It just can't!" Griselda shrieked out her voice cracking at the high pitch.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Alfea...

Ophelia stood watch over Thalia. She noted that the girl seemed to have gotten worse. Thalia was now mumbling in her sleep. Ophelia tried to listen in but nothing was to gain the words that Thalia mumbled were incomprehensible. Ophelia looked away she could no longer look at the poor thing just laying there so still it didn't look right. She was just about to enter her office when a gasping noise sounded behind her. She turned around just in time to see Thalia struggling to get up. Ophelia rushed to the hologram messenger and called the teachers at once. She ran back to where Thalia was it seemed that here condition was terrifyingly worse now that she was awake. She looked ready to pass out.

Ophelia held the girl up with her right arm. Thalia seemed okay enough to the untrained eye but as a nurse Ophelia knew that it was just getting worse. The door burst open and the shock of the noise made Thalia struggle to get up it knocked her out her daze. Now that Ophelia could really see her awake she noticed that Thalia's eyes were darkened and shadow. 'Being sick with an unknown illness would do that to you.' Ophelia thought.

The teachers immediately rushed to her side. The last to enter the room was Saladin and Codatorta who had been offered to see the secret keeper themselves in which they gladly accepted. They had taken the journey by magic and waited for the others to arrive, Saladin had quite a few questions on how a secret keeper had survived this long.

When he entered the room he could see young Thalia but he was caught with a surprise he would never have imagined that a person could look this bad but Thalia sure made the mark. Her skin was a deathly pale and her eyes were shadowed with a hazy glaze about them. All the teachers seemed to surround her asking Ophelia if she was any better but what they got was a harsh reply from Thalia. "I've never felt better." A slim smile crept up on her face. This made Saladin's eyes go wide, no normal person could ever match the piercing gaze that she gave him. He knew those eyes anywhere. He had seen them in the shadow war he had imprisoned the woman that belonged to those eyes and as he began to think about it it all made sense. Macy had come back for revenge.


	9. Chapter 9: Ophelia

**So I would have posted this in the morning but my computer crashed so yeah. Anyway hope you like this chapter it's honestly is a really good chapter.**

* * *

Chains rose and clasped around Thalia's wrists and her ankles. Her clothes were torn and her face was smudged with dirt and sweat. She had given up fighting the darkness. Her hope disappeared replaced with pain and a twinge of guilt. 'How could I have let this happen? I'm so pathetic. I'm so weak and vulnerable. I should have seen this coming.' She thought feeling so depressed. She had figured out that her emotions triggered the weather. The longer she felt mad or angry the colder it got. The happier she was the warmer. She tried to rise from the ground but she was too hungry and too weak to fight against the chains. She still had a fighting chance and if she was going to die she might as well die trying.

* * *

Those blank icy blue eyes stared up at Saladin going right through his very soul delving into his deep dark secrets. A knowing smile rose on her pale pink lips. He entered the room and walked towards the large group surrounding the bed. The teachers voices were mixed as they were questioning he r on what happened. Her smile began to disappear replaced with a frown and a confused expression. "I have no clue what happened the last thing I can remember is that I was leaving Professor Wizgiz's class. Her voice sounded so sickly sweet and it sounded like she had been rehearsing it for a long, long time. To Saladin he noticed the hint of desperation and ancients in her voice it made him angry that the others could not see that this was clearly Macy. It was obvious to him that she was hiding beneath the Alfea student's skin.

Ophelia walked into the room just having dealt with a sick student she was already irritated and when she saw the large amount of people surrounding her patient she practically blew a gasket. "Bu the name of the Great Dragon give the poor girl some room." She shouted pushing them back a little so the girl could breathe. The look on the girls face showed relief and nervousness in a way that only a child could show. The girl began to pick at her fingers looking down at the white sheets that covered her body. She continued to do so for half an hour before Ophelia had to ask them to kindly leave her, "She needs rest!" Is what Ophelia had said.

Once the others were gone Ophelia stood over Thalia and watched her as she closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach and began to sleep softly. Satisfied with this Ophelia walked into her office for the night. Once Thalia heard the door click she cocked one eye open and strained her ears for any sound of movement. She sat there like that for what must have been forever by the way that it felt.

She rose and began to get out of bed rolling one leg after another. She jumped up and walked to the green door that signaled the exit. She opened the door and rushed outside. Only seconds after exiting the room she ran into some dark figure in the middle of the hall. Thalia hit the floor hard rubbing her head softly. "Going somewhere Thalia? Or should I say Macy?"

Thalia looked up at him grinning and laughing, "That's right Saladin but it doesn't matter now because no one will believe an old cook."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean when you push Thalia out the window tomorrow no one will trust you or believe a word that you say.." Thalia hissed into his ear giggling softly.

"You're crazy Macy! Your going to get Thalia killed!" Saladin shouted hoping someone would hear him but the hallway was clear.

"Oh she'll be broken but alive."Thalia laughed waving her hands in the air the only way a mad person could do. She moved her hands in circles, black smoke began to rise and surround the elder wizard he felt his eyes falling and he collapsed onto the floor. Thalia turned and returned to the infirmary. She could not hunt for tonight and that sudden fact made her angry. When she entered she could hear ominous singing and running water coming from Ophelia's office. Thalia grinned. 'Why should I go out hunting when the prey is right in front of my nose!' She thought an evil smile crossing her face. She boldly bolted towards the white door and entered.

Once inside she looked around. It was a fairly small office. One side was clearly for work and the other was for living. The humming was coming from a closed door in the living quarters. Thalia crept towards the door but stopped abruptly when she realized that she had no weapon. She looked around and then spotted a pair of small scissors. She grabbed them and made her way to the door. Once there she opened the door.

The womans shadow glanced across the shower curtain. The closer Thalia got to the woman the louder the water and the louder the humming. Thalia was so close she could see the steam. Anger surged inside of her and feelings of hurt and revenge burned into her vision. Screams echoed in her ears.

* * *

Feelings of panic rose through the real Thalia as she tried to wrench free from her prison. She ran forward for a third time and the chains snapped. Thalia calmed herself and focused on her surroundings. She began to hear screams of bloody murder. Thalia closed her eyes and then wrenched them open when the screaming had stopped her head no longer pounded. Everything was fine. Except for the fact that the walls were bleached red. The remains of a woman hung out before her. Then Thalia was wrenched back into the darkness of her prison. "You shouldn't have done that!" Macy's voice screamed at her.

New golden chains surrounded her and locked to her. The metal carving into her skin causing little droplets of blood pour down her leg.

"Oh and by the way I brought you a friend!" Macy hissed.

A big ball of blue light swarmed into the room emitting into the darkness. The ball began to glow brighter and a woman in a red floppy hat fell out. Her unconscious body fell with a hard thwack on the stone floor. Thalia ran to the woman and caressed her in her arms. She looked at the face of the new prisoner before gaping out in shock, "Professor Dufour?"


	10. Chapter 10: The End is Just the Beginnni

**wow I can't believe I made it through this tory. I have to admit for a first timer fanfic writer like me it is pretty good and I am just so happy that I could write this story. So hope you like the chapter and yes sadly this is the finale.**

* * *

"Murdered?" Saladin shouted, "How could this have happened?" He screamed looking around the room in utmost utter belief.

"We don't now how but when Ophelia didn't show up to breakfast and she never showed up to work. I went to check in on her and when I walked in.." Faragonda stopped and sniffled tears streaming down her face she began to speak once again, "the whole place was covered in blood. It was everywhere." She stopped putting her hands in to her palms she began to cry her thin body shaking.

Griselda continued where Faragonda could not, "two people have been murdered, two have been kidnapped, and all four only have one thing in common."

"Why are you stating the obvious Griselda." Palladium asked her.

"Because, they all have one thing in common, when they all went missing Thalia was near them."

"So?" Wizgiz said.

"So she wasn't really a victim she's the killer! Don't you guys see?" Griselda said a ferocious look in her eyes.

"It's not really Thalia." Saladin mumbled.

"What?" They all cried out.

"It's not really Thalia calling all the shots its Macy, the shadow queen!" He said waving his hands in the air for a dramatic effect.

"I knew I wasn't seeing things!" Griselda cried out shooting a glare at Palladium.

"What? When I got there this so called, 'shadow woman' was gone. How could you expect me to believe you?" He muttered.

"Stop! We must stop arguing among ourselves and destroy Macy. Let's go!" Faragonda cried out over the whispers that started up after Palladium's 'speech'.

* * *

Professor Dufour's sleeping form rest in Thalia's delicate arms. She had been sleeping for dragon knew how long and Thalia was getting angrier by the moment. Dufour was so still she looked so calm and peaceful it was weak and pathetic she didn't seem like the woman Thalia knew. She was the one who never backed down she was the woman Thalia had admired most through her years at alfea.

She looked up into the darkness of her prison and screamed at the sky, "I swear that when I break these bonds I will find you Macy! And when I do it will be the last thing you will ever see!"

A loud chuckle bounded off the walls and crept in the silence, "I would like to see you try pathetic fairy!" Macy dared.

A weakened and still groggy professor looked up at Thalia who held her in her arms. The loud conversation had awakened her from unconsciousness. She tried to shout but her lungs burned and her throat began to burn as she shouted, "She will defeat you, you-you she devil!"

"Like that would ever happen. Not on my watch!" Macy said laughing hysterically. The laughter slowly began to fade and when Thalia thought Macy was gone she moved over to the professor who in turn reached out her hands and held Thalia in her tight embrace. Thalia accepted the hug and began to sob lightly into her shoulder. Dufour patted Thalia's back in an attempt to calm her. She whispered, "I expect an explanation of you Thalia."

* * *

The teachers burst into the infirmary the doors practically flying open. A woman who looked like Thalia stood exactly center of the pure white room. "I've been waiting for you." Thalia said calmly turning around to face them. Once all the way around them her body began to melt away all of Thalia's features were replaced with those of a twenty-year old woman with light curly brown hair and freckles. It was Macy. Her eyes sparkled darting around the room making dure they were alone. She stood there waiting for an attack.

Saladin was the first to attack, he raised his gold dragon headed staff waiving it around wildly causing purple star-dust to shoot out the ends and rush towards Macy. She in turn blocked the move and transformed into a darker version of Thalia's charmix. It was covered head to toe in a dark purple tint. She laughed. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Now on the count of three." Dufour shouted, "one...two...three!" They both waved their arms and summoned the biggest magical storm they could muster from within herself. The golden chains surrounding Thalia disappeared.

Thalia cried out, "Now it's time to take back my body!"

* * *

The battle was still raging on. Macy raised her hands and five purple balls illuminated the room and pulled each teacher into a bubble. Macy laughed. "As long as I have my concentration set nothing will break my bubble bearers spell.'

In that exact moment Macy began to scream and grabbed her head in her hands. The bubbles broke and the teachers fell to the ground staring in absolute awe and confusion.

Macy's body shape changed replaced with Thalia, "Get out of my body you witch!" Thalia screamed.

The body flickered back to Macy as she screamed, "not in your lifetime pixie!"

The body began to glow as the two fought for control over the other. It began to glow brighter and brighter until... A blue jet ball flew out of Thalia's chest. Thalia fell to the floor obviously unconscious or near it. The ball of light encircled the room. Two body's appeared. The first fell on the tile floor. It was Dufour. The second was a misty shadow. Macy's true form. her hands raised about to attack the teachers. Thalia stood leaning on Dufour for support.

Thalia shouts, "I Thalia Jackson hereby banish you Macy Greywood to the golden mirror for forever." A small purple light flew from Thalia's hands and smashed into Macy throwing her to the ground. The gold chain linked mirror appeared next to Macy sucking her up like a vacuum. "No!" Macy screamed. She fell into the mirror the last of her screams fading in the sound.

Thalia limped over to the mirror and raised her fists high into the air and brought them down up the mirrors surface. Glass went sprawling across the floor. The old spell that surrounded the mirror was destroyed trapping Macy in her eternal prison forever. Thalia's legs gave in on her and she fell to the floor. Tiny pieces of glass embedding her knees.

Her body began to glow in blue iridescent light. Her wings on her back grew larger and her outfit changed from a tight top and a skirt to a black one strap top and small short-shorts. "I got my enchantix!" Thalia cried out in astonishment, "I thought that I had to save someone from my realm to get enchantix." Thalia said looking at each of them wanting one to answer what had just happened.

"You did Thalia, you see secret keepers originally come from the realm of magix. The first group founded in 1732 formed here and became the peace keepers between the shadow realm and Magix." Faragonda said looking around.

Thalia looked up from the floor just one question burning in her mind, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

**I'm almost sad to leave this story, but like they say when one door closes another opens and I'm taking my opportunity to begin to write for my new story called The Return of Dark Bloom. If you guys are interested you can check out the story if you want and well I guess this is goodbye isnt it? Goodbye!**


End file.
